Movie Night
by 12fostea
Summary: Emmy invites Layton to a movie night, which ends up getting him in quite an unexpected situation My first time trying to write sort of slightly saucy stuff, rated T for obvious reasons, it's quite short but just a random oneshot, enjoy!


"Finally, a moment to ourselves!" Emmy giggled. She did usually enjoy Luke's company, but he could get a bit much sometimes, epsecially when she was trying to flirt with the professor. It was hard enough as it was, seeing as the professor tended to be rather... oblivious to this sort of thing. She had tried several times to drop him hints and subtle signals, but it was clearly going straight over his head. A more direct apporoach was obviously required if she was ever going to get what she wanted. Now that she had managed to convince the professor to have a relaxing "movie night" and Luke was settled in his own room on the other side of the house, it seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Well... I suppose it's nice to have a bit of peace and quiet..." The professor blushed and sat down uncomfortably.

"Oh, relax! Sit back and just breathe. No-one's relying on you right now, so you can stop worrying!" Emmy wandered over to him, swaying her hips in a fashion that she hoped would get his attention. The tactic failed miserably. Layton glanced towards the television and frowned slightly, noting the fact that Emmy hadn't brought anything with her except her trusty satchel that sat outside in the hall.

"Aren't we going to watch a film of some sort?" He asked innocently. "I mean, we have the popcorn and-" But Emmy pushed him down onto the sofa and grinned mischeviously. "I thought-" The professor said helplessly. Climbing on top of him, she forced him to lie back. she placed a slender, delicate finger on his lips to hush him and kissed him gently on his closed lips. He opened his mouth to protest but she just kissed him again, deeper an more passionate than before, and her toungue trailed across his bottom lip, not failing to arouse him slightly despite his attempts to keep his manhood at bay. The professor realised that he was either going to have to remove her from himself and risk upsetting her greatly, or he would have to just go along with it. He was feeling rather flustered about the whole thing. Emmy noticed the blush that had appeared on his cheeks and smiled at him, kindly now.

"This is just a bit of fun, you know... if you really don't want to, you don't have to just because 'a true gentleman never denies a lady of her wish.'" She looked directly at him, but he shook his head. He did love her, after all, he was just a bit... suprised at how quickly everything had happened. He sort of guessed that he would need to do his part too, and worked his hands up from Emmy's waist to her neck, massaging it. He decided that this movie night was going to be fun, even if it didn't involve any movies. After this conclusion had been reached in his mind, all the while manging to keep up with Emmy's kissing, he moved his hands round to the front of her jacket and began fumbling with the button. She opened her eyes in suprise and pulled away.

"I'm sorry! I should have asked-" The professor almost squealed, but again, Emmy hushed him.

"It's ok, you were just doing it wrong." She grinned, sat up, and in one swift motion managed to remove both her yellow blazer and her belt, which she flung onto the floor. She went to take off her boots, only to realise that they had already worked themselves off and lay next to the other garments of clothing that she had discarded. Emmy removed Layton's shoes instead and then pulled him up so that they were nose to nose. "Now it's your turn to lose some clothes." She gently pushed his top hat off of his head and enveloped him in another passionate kiss before he could complain. Removing his jacket was no challenge, and it soon joined hers on the wooden floorboards. "You can take the rest of mine off... if you want..." Emmy whispered, and the professor nodded, blushing but quite happy to oblige. He managed to unclip her pink bowtie, with her hands guiding him. She slipped a hand underneath his shirt and lifted the orange garment from him, revealing a well-sculpted torso, that she guessed was due to all the fencing and adventuring he'd done. They lay back down and the professor began unbuttoning her shirt, and a bit of her lacy yellow bra showed. His face went bright red. If he had been turned on before, this was sending him mad, but he knew better than to rush her. She knew what she was doing, probably a lot better than he did. Emmy placed a gentle kiss on his neck and whispered into his ear. "You can't stop now. Finish what you started.." And he looked into her deep, brown eyes.

"I love you, Emmy Altava." He said quietly, and after fully unbuttoning it, he slid her blouse from her shoulders and flung it over the side of the sofa. He tried pulled her closer and kissed her almost urgently, as he caressed the smooth skin of her bare back. She ran her fingers through his hair and stoked hs chest with the other hand. Just as she was about to unzip his fly, the door swung open.

"Professor, I really can't seem to solve thi-" Luke stood in the doorway, and there was a scream followed by a thud as Emmy fell off the sofa. She grappled for something to cover herself with, which only succeeded in upturning the small coffee table, sending popcorn flying in all directions. The first thing she got hold of happened to be one of the professor's green shoes which she immediatly threw at Luke, still squealing. He screamed and ran back to his own room. The professor, by this time, had stood up and was carefully brushing his trousers off. When he was sure Luke had gone, he held a hand out to Emmy, who was still sitting on the floor in her bra and white pants, still glaring at the door. She noticed, and gladly took it. Standing up, she suddenly realised the state she was in and searched around for her blouse. She got dressed, as did the professor, and smoothed down her hair, which had gone particularly chaotic.

"We should do this again some time." She suggested. "It was... exciting." The professor placed his hat carefully back on his head and smiled at her, blushing.

"Yes," He laughed. "But next time... let's lock the door."


End file.
